Una Sombra en la Oscuridad
by Mafer Rochmay
Summary: Leo es el hermano mayor y líder de las demás tortugas. Pero un simple error puede hacer de su liderazgo todo un reto imposible, ahora con la ayuda de sus hermanos y sensei deberá aprender a enfrentar ese reto y sólo la oscuridad que el ve en sus ojos puede hacer que cambie para bien o mal.
1. Capítulo 1 Prologo

_Narra Leonardo:_

Me pregunto como es que sucedio todo esto... como es que de una pequeña equivocacion surja el problema mas grande de mi vida, el no ver me a causado muchas dudas. ¿Donde estoy? ¿Por que me ha pasado esto a mi? Bueno, eso es facil de responder, aunque prefiero enfrentar este problema se que no puedo hacerlo solo, necesitare un poco dde ayuda de mis hermanos y mi sensei. Puede que no vuelva a ver las sonrisas de mi familia que tanto adoro y protejo, pero eso no me impedira seguir adelante. Yo pensaba que sabia que era ver a travez de la oscuridad, ahora soy una sombra entre la oscuridad que es mucho mas real.

Puede que haya problemas con los que no se puedan resolver en este tiempo; tengo tantas preguntas que aun no entiendo, seguramente es porque solo me las planteo a mi mismo para no dar lastima a mis heermanos y padre. Yo se que tiene que haber una manera de resolverlo, sin embargo por ahora me tendre que esforzar para seguir y que no les afecte mucho a mi familia. Yo se que se preocupan mucho por mi, despues de todo somos hermanos, pero no me gustaria ser solo una carga para ellos. Quiero tratar de que todo vuelva a la realidad ante mis ojos, lo unico que puedo presentir es la oscuridad que me rodea, tambien espero que todo esto vuelva a la normalidad, que solo haya sido un mal sueño, dejar todo lo malo y recordar los buenos tiempos.

Puede que este ciego, puede que no sepa a donde me dirijo, puede que ya no sea el lider por un tiempo; sin embargo, tratare de protejerlos a todos y cada uno de mis hermanos y mi familia, aunque eso me cueste la vida...despues de todo, soy su hermano,¿no?...

**Hola, Me presento, soy mafer, y como han visto en la descripcion me gusta tmnt, por lo tanto decidi hacer mi primera historia sobre ellos. Me gustaria que me dijeran su opinion sobre la historia y tambien algunas recomendaciones ya que es el primero que escribo. Perdonen si hay alguna falta de ortografia y espero les haya gustado.**


	2. Chapter 2 El comienzo del problema

'Comenzamos desde el principio,:

Punto de vista de Leo:

Estábamos en la guarida, cada quien en lo suyo: Donnie en el laboratorio, Mikey en la cocina con ice cream Kitty buscando pizza, Raph jugando pinball y el maestro Splinter meditando en el dojo. Yo preferí ver Space Heroes en la sala de estar. De repente se escucho la alarma de Donnie, y este llego corriendo

Don: "¡Chicos vengan aquí!"( grito Donnie)

Mikey: "¿Que pasa Donnie?"

Donnie:" He detectado actividad del kraang cerca de TCRI."

Raph: "¡Entonces que estamos esperando, vayamos a romper cabezas de robot!"

Leo: "No tan rápido, primero debemos descubrir que traman."

'Narra 3ra persona'

Todas las tortugas salieron de la guarida, no sin antes avísale a su sensei, y partieron hacia el edificio de TCRI hasta que se detuvieron en una azotea cercana.

Leo: "Muy bien chicos, este es el plan: primero vamos a buscar lo que traman los kraang, luego nos filtraremos entre las sombras y después yo diré cuando tengamos que atacar".

Raph:" Sin miedo, ¿Porque no sólo les rompemos las cabezas, destruimos y ya?".

Leo: "Porque es muy precipitado hacer las cosas antes de pensar el movimiento que se va a hacer, no sabemos cuantos son o si podría ser una trampa".

Mikey: "Lo que sea que estén haciendo de seguro es malo amigo".

Las tortugas miran debajo de la azotea y observan cuidadosamente al kraang.

Donnie:" Parece que tienen una especie de rayo".

Leo: "¿Puedes investigar para que funciona?"

Donnie:"Claro, y también te diré cuales serán los inventos que construirá el kraang en 7 meses más ( dice sarcásticamente) ¿yo que voy a saber de eso?".

Raph:"Bueno yo ya me canse de esperar, vamos a patear traseros de kraang."( se adelanta a luchar)

Mikey: "¡Raph Espérame!"

Leo" ¡Chicos!" 'Suspira' y también va a la batalla con Donnie, Mikey y Raph.

Los chicos comienzan a derrotar poco a poco a los kraang, ya que eran como unos 10 robots iban ganando.

De repente en la lucha de Leo con un kraang, no se da cuenta de que por detrás venía otro robot y en el momento en que se gira, el robot le tira un polvo directamente a los ojos; y Leo destruye al robot antes de caer al suelo con ambas manos en sus ojos cerrados y suelta un grito.

Leo: "¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!".

Sus hermanos al escuchar ese grito fueron directamente a ayudar a su hermano caído y lo refugian entre unas cajas que veían allí.

Donnie:"Leo ¿que paso?"

Mikey: "¿Bro?,estas bien?"

Raph:"¡¿Que te hicieron esos robots?!".

Leo se calma lentamente y responde:

Leo:"Estoy un poco mal chicos, pero no importa mucho, solo me arden un poco los ojos, estaré bien".

Raph:"¿Sólo un poco?, ¿estas seguro?"  
>Decía raph un poco dudoso.<p>

Leo: Si...ahora que destruimos el rayo, podemos ir a casa."

Los chicos asintieron y comenzaron a correr por las azoteas. De repente, en unos minutos Leo comenzó a sentir un leve dolor de cabeza y cae de rodillas. Sus hermanos al notarlo se acercaron.

Mikey:"¿Y ahora que te pasa Bro?" Decía un poco preocupado de que le pasara algo a su hermano mayor.

Mientras Leo siente un dolor agudo en la cabeza y aprieta mucho los ojos hasta que desaparece y trata de levantarse con una mano en la cabeza.

Leo:"Estoy bien chicos.. Sólo fue un...

En cuanto abre los ojos se calla al instante y se pone rígido. Lo cual notó su hermano genio y el de cabeza caliente.

Don: "¿Leo?".

Pregunto Donnie, pero Leo nunca le respondió, sólo se quedo mirando la nada.

Raph:"Leo, ¿estas ahí?".

De repente Leo susurra:

Leo:...No.. Puedo...

Mikey:"¿Que dijiste Bro?

Leo:( ahora un poco más audible) "...No...Puedo...No puedo Ver"

**Hola a mis queridos lectores. Gracias por darle esta oportunidad a la historia y también por los consejos de ciertas personitas en los comentarios ^.^ Como dije esta es la primera historia que publico aquí. Espero les guste y si pueden denme mas consejos. P.D : Perdonen si hay algunos errores ortográficos. **


	3. Chapter 3 Que hare?

'Leo:'No...No puedo ver...'

Las tres tortugas estaban sorprendidos se preguntaban: ¿acaso habían escuchado bien? Cómo puede ser posible que su hermano mayor no podía ver nada.. ¿Acaso sería una broma? No pueden pensar en eso ya que Leonardo jamás haría una broma como esa, todos de quedaron atónitos y en silencio hasta que Leonardo llamo:

Leo: ¿Chicos?... ¿Están ahí?...

El primero en reaccionar fue Donatello y el camino hacia su hermano y decidió hacerle una prueba.

Donnie: Leo, dime lo que ves o lo que sientes.

Leo: Sólo veo oscuridad total,.. Y yo no se que sentir en este momento..

Donnie: ¿Puedes mostrarme tus ojos Leo?

Leo: si, ok.

Donatello inspecciono los ojos de su hermano y se dio cuenta de que sus pupilas eran totalmente blancas. Antes esos ojos azules que mostraban un mar vivo ahora eran vacíos y un poco grises. Donatello decidió ir a casa para hacer una revisión más completa.

Después cuando los chicos llegaron a la guarida Donatello ayudo a Leo a ir al laboratorio y así hacer más pruebas.

Donnie: Chicos, necesito que esperen afuera.

Raph: ¿Porque?

Mikey: Si, ¿porque no podemos quedarnos con Leo?

Donnie: Necesito concentración para revisar sus ojos, y además necesito que le avisen a sensei sobre lo que pasó.

Raph: Bien U~U

Después de que los chicos le avisaran a splinter lo ocurrido Donnie y Leo estaban en el laboratorio y la revisión duro como unos 15 minutos hasta que Donnie abre la puerta del laboratorio.

Raph: Por fin terminaste, estuvimos esperando todo este tiempo en la sala y este tonto no se callaba ( dice apuntando a Mikey)

Mikey: Oye...

Splinter: ¿Que pasa Donatello?, sinos que pasa.

Donatello: Ya se porque Leo no ve...

P.D.V: Leo

Estaba un poco nervioso, quería saber saber que pasaba, el porque estaba ciego.. Pero Donnie dijo que me lo diría después de que terminara de hacer el examen y decirle a los demás que era lo que pasaba. Yo mientras espere sentado en una de las sillas del laboratorio, lo se por el ruido de las máquinas de Donnie y a el mismo escribiendo en su ordenador hasta que Donnie dijo:

Donnie: Ven Leo, les anunciare el porque estas en este estado a nuestra familia.

Donnie y yo nos levantamos y el me guió a la sala donde se suponía que estaría todos mis hermanos y mi sensei.

'Narrador'

Los 4 hermanos y su sensei rata estaban sentados al rededor de la sala, Donatello estaba a punto de hablar hasta que llegaron Abril y Casey.

Abril: Hola chicos que sucede?  
>Pregunta abril ya que estaban todos reunidos en la sala.<p>

Casey: ¿Si que paso ahora?

Donnie: Estaba a punto de decirles el porque Leo esta ciego...

Abril: ¡¿Leo esta ciego?!

Casey: Woow, ¿enserio?

Donnie: Si, ahora déjenme explicarles el porque...

Los chicos tomaron asiento junto a la familia y escucharon atentos a la explicación de Donatello.

Donnie: ¿Recuerdan cuando fuimos a la pelea del kraang?

Los 3 hermanos: Si

Donnie: Pues verán, cuando estábamos en la pelea notamos que Leo había gritado por algo ¿no?

Leo: Si, grite porque uno de los robots del kraang me había lanzado un polvo a los ojos y me ardía mucho.

Donnie: Pues yo acabo de detectar un polvo cegador en los ojos de Leo, pero no es como cualquiera que utiliza el clan del pie que te deja con los ojos borrosos, sino que esto podría ser... este...

Raph: !Podría ser que!

Donnie: Podría ser... Permanente...

**Hola a todos los lectores que están leyendo esto y gracias otra vez por darle esta oportunidad a la historia, si, puede que lo haya mencionado muchas veces pero no se hasta cuando voy a poder dejar de estar agradecida por ustedes. Este es el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora, he pensado en dividirlo en dos partes pero iba a ser muy poca lectura y a mi no me gusta dejarlos tanto en la duda. Gracias por los consejos y comentarios. Mafer fuera :)**


	4. Capitulo 4 La reaccion

'Narrador'

Todos en la sala estaban atónitos, nadie sabía como reaccionar; especialmente Leonardo. El estaba atrapado en un tornado de emociones, la sorpresa, tristeza, enojo, la frustración, no tenía idea de como responder a esa noticia. Cada uno de los integrantes de la familia estaban callados hasta que Raphael reacciono.

Raph: ¡¿COMO QUE PUEDE SER PERMANENTE?!

Abril: Cálmate Raph, seguramente Donnie tiene una explicación lógica para lo que pasa... ¿No Donnie?

Donnie: Bueno... Como escucharon, podría ser permanente,.. Pero No Estoy 100% seguro! Así que no se preocupen tanto.

Mikey: Entonces, ¿hay alguna cura para eso?

Donnie: No... Pero puedo tratar de crear una cura para Leo.

Splinter: Entonces cabe la posibilidad de que Leonardo vuelva a ver otra vez.

Donnie: Si ... ¿Leo?

Todos en la sala voltearon a ver al mencionado, pues Leonardo no había dicho ni una solo palabra desde que le dieron la noticia.

Leo: Estoy bien... No se preocupen por mi, Sólo sigo en un poco de shock.

Casey: Es lógico ya que sí te dieran la noticia de que tal vez nunca volverías a ver no sabría como responder.

Raph: Tu no estas ayudando Casey. -_-

Splinter: Bueno entonces supongo de que Leonardo no podrá salir hasta que aprenda a manejar su situación.

Leo: ¡Pero si puedo manejarlo!

Donnie: Leo, necesitarás aprender primero a saber con quien estas en tu alrededor sin que tengan que decírtelo, y luego aprenderás a orientarte.

Leo: Esta bien ( suspiro derrotado) sólo quiero ir a mi habitación.

Splinter: Es una buena idea, y como es de noche ustedes también debe de ir A dormir. Mañana tenemos entrenamiento.

Splinter sale de la sala y se va a su habitación.

Casey: Bueno, yo me voy. ¿Te acompaño Abril?

Abril: si, adiós chicos.

Estos salen por la puerta.

Mikey: Creo que yo me quedare viendo la tele..

Donnie: Pero Mikey, tienes que dormir.

Mikey: No necesito dormir, ni siquiera estoy cansado..

Donnie: Si te vas a dormir ahora te daré una caja completa de tu pizza favorita...

Mikey: ¡Buenas Noches! ( sale corriendo a su habitación)

Mientras en la sala se quedan los 3 hermanos.

Donnie: Leo es hora de llevarte a tu habitación..

Raph: Yo lo llevo cerebrito, tu ve a dormir.

Donnie: ¿Estas seguro?

Leo: El puede hacerlo Donnie, yo estoy de acuerdo. Puedes ir a dormir.

Donnie: Bueno, entonces buenas noches chicos.y si necesitas algo Leo solo grita.

Leo: Muy bien.

Donatello se va a su cuarto y Raphael ayuda a llevar a su hermano a su habitación hasta que llegan.

Leo: Gracias Raph.

Raph: De nada hermano, duerme bien.

Leo: Buenas noches.

Y Raphael se va a su cuarto dejando a Leonardo en su habitación pensando.

Pensamientos de Leo: "Como me puede pasar esto a mi. No he echo nada malo para merecer estoy...*suspiro* pero bueno, seguramente lo descubriré luego'.

Y Leonardo empieza a dormirse, sin saber lo que le traería después.

**Hola a todos los lectores de esta historia, gracias por los comentarios y todo el apoyo que están dando, ustedes son geniales. Bueno, aquí les dejo el capitulo de hoy :)**


	5. Capitulo 5 El sueño

En los sueños de Leo:

' Yo estaba caminando por mis alrededores, lo único que veía era oscuridad; pero... Al principio lo veía todo tan claro. Sigo caminando hasta que toco algo como un cristal. Tal vez era un... ¿Espejo?

En cuanto pongo mi mano completa sobre el espejo comienzo a notar de que la oscuridad que nublaba mis ojos comienza a desaparecer hasta que veo un fondo totalmente blanco.

Lo más raro, es que puedo ver a mi mismo en ese espejismo. con mis pupilas totalmente dilatadas y una mirada perdida. Pero eso no es todo, también puedo notar que cuando quito la mirada del espejo veo mis manos y se ver totalmente negras y borrosas, como si fueran tan sólo una mancha en este fondo blanco.

Cuando volteó a ver el espejo de nuevo todo mi mundo se vuelve oscuridad. De repente empiezo a escuchar sonidos y susurros que provienen de alguna parte, pero no lo se porque solo veo oscuridad y entre ellas.. Sombras.

*Susurros*...NaDa...coMo...porQue...iNutil...oScuRidaD...

¿Que significa todo eso? ¿Porque sólo dicen palabras sin coherencia? Eso es lo principal que quiero saber. He estado escuchando las mismas voces en mis sueños, sólo que nunca escuche bien lo que dice lo se, pero algo me dice que estos susurros no se irán. Veo las sombras y me veo a mi mismo, nunca he sentido esta emoción antes y no se como describirlo, pues por ahora no se que hacer ya que soy solo una sombra más en esta oscuridad que me rodea.

Comienzo a oír gritos... Acaso son de mis.. ¿Hermanos?  
>Cada vez los escucho más fuertes, me están llamando, intentó ir con ellos pero lo único que veo es oscuridad.<p>

Lo único que se, es que no son gritos de terror como los otros, si no que me están pidiendo algo,pero no se el que. También siento una atracción hacia una sombra que aparece al frente mío.

* Sombra * ... Y ...

Esas simples palabras me hicieron entremeserme. La vos que decía eso era vacía, sin ninguna emoción. solo estaba hueca.

Leo: ¿ir a donde?

* Sombre y * ... ...

En cuanto me acerco a la sombra que decía eso se escuchan cada vez más fuertes los gritos de mis hermanos. Doy un paso adelante y parpadeo hasta que escucho a Donnie y a Raph hablar mientras estaban alrededor de mi.

Leo: chicos ¿que están haciendo? **(****jajá, se pareció a Isabella de Phineas y Ferb)**

Donnie: es que ya son las 9:30 am y decidimos ir a despertarte.

Raph: si, además te encontramos un poco sudado, ¿estas bien?

Leo: si, estoy bien.

Donnie: bueno, quédate en la cama hasta que yo traiga el desayuno. ( y se va)

'Pensamientos'  
>Aún tengo presentes los susurros en mi cabeza. ¿Que quería decir ese sueño? No lo entiendo. Podría decirle a splinter, pero no quiero molestarlo y que se preocupe más.<p>

Raph: Leo ya esta Aquí el desayuno.

Leo: Gracias.

Donnie: ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Leo: no. Yo puedo sólo.¿ Donde esta Mikey y maestro Splinter?

Raph: Mikey esta leyendo cómics en la sala y maestro Splinter esta meditando en el dojo.

Donnie: por cierto Leo, hoy comenzaremos a ayudarte con algunas cosas para que puedas orientarte y otras cosas. ( no se me ocurría nada más XD)

Leo: ok

**JO JO JO, FELIZ NAVIDAD ATRASADA " Aquí les traigo este nuevo capitulo para ustedes especialmente echo, bueno ni que fuera la gran cosa -_- Espero que hayan tenido una muy bonita navidad y que tengan felices fiestas, yo me despido y gracias también por los comentarios. Sois geniales ?**


	6. Capitulo 6 Que comienze la terapia

Las cuatro tortugas y su sensei rata estaban en la habitación de Leonardo, ya que ellos ayudarían a comenzar con la primera prueba de Leonardo.

Donnie: Muy bien Leo, esto es muy simple. Uno de nosotros acercara su mano y tienes que adivinar de quien se trata, ¿ok?

Leo: ok, estoy listo.

El primero en acercar su mano fue Mikey, cuando Leonardo comenzó a sentirla en su mano al final respondió:

Leo: ES mikey.

Raph: ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Leo: es el que tiene las manos un poco más pequeñas que nosotros como es el menor, además supuse que el siempre iba primero.

Donnie: ok, ahora el siguiente.

Splinter se acercó a Leonardo y puso su mano para que lo identificara.

Leo: definitivamente es sensei, es el único de nosotros que tiene manos así.

Donnie: bueno, esa era un poco fácil, vamos a seguir.

Donatello levanto su mano para tocar a Leonardo, este estuvo dudando un poco con la mano que había entre su manos pero finalmente se decidió.

Leo: es ... ¿Donnie?

Mikey: ¡si!, ¡muy bien Leo!

Splinter: y si llamamos a la señorita Abril y a jones para que vengan.

Idea sensei Buena: Donnie.

Luego de 15 minutos llegaron Casey y Abril.

Abril: ¡chicos! ya llegamos

Casey: si, ¿para que nos llamaron?

Donnie: queríamos su ayuda para terminar con la terapia de reconocimiento, así Leo sabrá quien esta a su alrededor.

Abril: muy bien, vamos.

Los dos humanos se pusieron delante de la tortuga ciega. Y Casey fue el primero en levantar la mano.

Donnie: bien Leo, concéntrate para que sepas de quien se trata.

«POS Leo '

Me sentía menos seguro al tocar las manos humanas, pues la mayoría se parecían hasta que recordé de que esta mano era menos suaves que las de Abril.

Leo: Es Casey.

Raph: en serio nos conoces bien Leo.

Mikey: si, se nota.

Donnie: bueno, ya que pasaste esta prueba vamos a ver como te orientas.

Los chicos me ayudaron a bajar de la cama y alguien me tomo por el hombro para ayudarme.

Raph: tranquilo, yo te tengo.

Después de ayudar a Leo a bajar las escaleras hacia la sala, lo cual no fue muy fácil ya que el chico siempre se tambaleaba y a veces estaba a punto de caer pero sus hermanos lo sostuvieron, incluso hubo veces en las que estaba a Punto de golpearse y chocar contra una pared. Donnie dijo que sería mejor si tomarán un descanso y luego continuarían. Dicho esto Leonardo se quedo sentado en el sofá pensando:

Leo:' ¿Por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi?, se supone de que yo debería estar cuidando a mi familia ¡no al revés! Además, no me gusta mostrar debilidad ante mis hermanos. *suspiro* Tendré que dar lo mejor de mi, aunque eso implique muchas caídas...'

Luego Leonardo escucha pasos que se le acercaban, por ello se puso alerta pero una voz lo tranquilizo.

Raph: Tranquilo Leo, soy yo.

Leo: ¿Raph? ¿A qué has venido?

Raph: sólo quería saber si estabas bien, además, el maestro Splinter me dijo que te ayudara a ir al dojo. Dijo que quería hablar contigo.

Leo: bueno.

Las dos tortugas se dirigieron al dojo. Mientras Raphael trataba de que su hermano no se tropezara y luego cayera.

Cuando llegaron, Raphael ayudo a Leonardo a sentarse junto a su sensei.

Splinter: Gracias por ayudar a tu hermano Raphael. Ahora puedes retirarte.

Ya que Raphael se fue del dojo Splinter comenzó una conversación normal con Leonardo mientras tomaban el te. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que su maestro dijo:

Splinter: Leonardo... ¿Haz estado pensando en la 'situación' en la que estas?

Leo: Hola sensei.

Splinter: y debido a ello sabrás que te será mucho más difícil volver a adaptarte y volver al nivel en el que estabas...

Leo: si, lo se sensei; pero, porque me esta diciendo todo esto.

Splinter: espero que comprendas hijo mío, que no puedes seguir así...

Leo: ¿como que...?  
>( Leo iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por su maestro.<p>

Splinter lo que quiero de decir, es que... Ya no puedes seguir siendo el líder...

Leonardo estaba muy sorprendido y se quedo mudo por aquellas palabras que le había dicho su maestro, ¿como podía decir eso? Se supone que el prometió proteger a su familia, que no importaría lo que sucedería.

Splinter: También les avisaremos a tus hermanos más tarde en una reunión familiar. También será cuando tu tendrás el derecho y la responsabilidad de elegir al nuevo líder.

Leonardo no se podía mover más, además de ya no poder proteger a sus hermanos ¿también tiene que elegir a quien le caerá toda su responsabilidad? El no lo permitiría, se supone de que salvaría a sus hermanos de todo el peso que ha levado durante años, seguramente el no ha sido el líder desde pequeño pero era el hermano mayor, el ahorraría a sus hermanos de toda la culpa y el daño que lleva a eso. Ya pensado esto Leonardo respondió:

Leo; ¿esta hablando en serio sensei? ¿Porqué esta haciendo esto?!

Splinter: es por su propia seguridad, además tu no puedes continuar cayendo en todos lis problemas que se te enfrenten. Alguien podría salir herido de la batalla a parte de ti...

Leo: ¡pero eso es injusto!

Splinter: lo siento Leonardo, pero ya he tomado mi decisión.- dicho esto el dojo se quedo en total silencio.

_Pensamientos de Leo: esto no debería de pasar, no así. Ahora...¿como se supone que protegeré a mis hermanos?..._

**Hola a todos los lectores de fanfiction que están leyendo esto. Quisiera agradecer a Crystal Violeta que me ha dado un consejo que me hizo darme cuenta de mi "HORROR" (no error) de ortografía, así que muuuuchisimas gracias. Soy la peste -_- .Estaba pensando en corregir todos y cada uno de los capítulos y lo voy a hacer. Por lo menos este capitulo esta corregido y ahora si utilice los signos como debe de ser. De todas maneras, aquí esta el capitulo de hoy. Los leo luego.**


	7. Capitulo 7 ¿Quien es el lider?

Splinter interrumpió sus pensamientos diciendo:

Splinter: suficiente, he tomado mi decisión.

Dicho esto Splinter se levantó de su lugar y camino hacia la puerta del dojo, dejando a un Leonardo sorprendido y a la vez confundido.

Un ruido despertó a Leonardo de sus pensamientos y cuando miró hacia la entrada del dojo vio que sus hermanos se acercaban a donde estaba el.

Punto de vista de Leonardo:

'Pensamiento': ¿Que esta pasando?.. ¿Porque mis hermanos están aquí en el dojo? Será que...no, no puede ser. es demasiado pronto para mi el asumir esto; además, el maestro Splinter no pudo... ¿O si? ¡Cómo pudo haberle dicho a los chicos ahora mismo sobre el cambio de líder! Todavía no creo estar listo para enfrentarme a esto y además, ¿a quien elegiría?

"Punto de vista Normal"

Las tres tortugas que se sentaron al lado de Leonardo lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y se vio obligado a prestar atención hacia su maestro.

Splinter: Muy bien hijos míos. Los he reunido aquí para algo importante que se tiene que decidir.

Mikey: ¿de que se trata maestro Splinter?

Raph: si, ¿que es tan importante?

Splinter: déjenme continuar. Seré directo, ya saben que su hermano Leonardo no puede realizar muchas actividades por su falta de visión. Y estoy considerando de que tampoco podrá mantenerlos a ustedes en alguna batalla.

Donnie: ¿que es lo que quiere decirnos sensei?

Splinter: estoy diciendo, que necesitan un nuevo líder.

Las palabras del maestro resonaron en las mentes de los chicos. Estaban totalmente sorprendidos excepto Leonardo, ya que a el ya se lo había explicado su maestro. El sólo podía mirar las expresiones de sus hermanos.

Raph: ¡¿como que nuevo líder?!

Mikey: ¡Si! se supone que Leo es el mejor siendo el líder, ¿porque ahora?

Donnie: sensei, ¿no cree que es demasiado pronto para esto? Además no se ha registrado ninguna actividad del clan del pie o del Krang.

Splinter: se que es inesperado mis hijos, pero no tengo otra opción. Además Leonardo y yo ya nos pusimos de acuerdo, el dirá quien lo remplazara como líder.

Las tres tortugas voltearon a ver al mencionado, seguían atónitos pero estaban curiosos por su respuesta.

La tortuga con banda a azul se sentía nervioso, el todavía estaba pensando en quien podría ser el mejor líder pero cada vez que decidía contar los Pros aparecían los Contras y eso no le agrado nada.

Splinter: Leonardo, creo que es el momento de que nos digas tu decisión.

Todos en aquel lugar miraban a la tortuga mayor, esperando a que diera su respuesta de quien sería el siguiente líder, el que los pondría a salvo del peligro y el que los apoyaría durante una orden o batalla.

Leo: ...Yo elijo...

**Hola. Perdón por no subir capítulos mas seguido, pero aun así estoy continuando con la historia ¿no? Ya he corregido cada uno de los capítulos (creo) De todas formas aquí esta el capitulo de hoy y gracias por los comentarios que dejan, me hacen saber de que les interesa la historia y espero tampoco sea muy aburrida :p. A y también ustedes decidirán quien será el nuevo líder, díganmelo en una encuesta que tengo en mi perfil, esa encuesta se cerrara el día 13 de los leo luego.**


	8. Aviso

Perdón por desaparecer por algunos días, ¿O fueron semanas? Ya ni me acuerdo XD. Bueno, escribo esto para avisarles que la encuesta ha sido cerrada por lo cual ya tenemos al próximo líder de las tortugas en la historia. Así que lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo. Una de las razones por las cuales desaparecí fue por todas las tareas que tenia que cumplir, etc Eso es todo lo que quería avisarles. Adiós y nos leemos luego.


End file.
